The major purpose of this contract will be to examine in depth all Sudden Infant deaths among Chicago residents in the postneonatal period which will include all apparent Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS) cases up to two years of age. Specifically, the Contractor will develop and implement protocols for standardized and detailed death scene investigation and autopsies, collect and prepare pathology specimens of Medical Examiner SIDS and other dead control infants, review Medical Examiner cases to determine the cause of death, and investigate contributions of potential risk factors for SIDS and other causes of postneonatal deaths.